


Dream a little dream of me

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Glam100 "Open Week", PROMPT #55: Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a little dream of me

Adam is toweling his hair, while he walks out of the bathroom. He stretches his body and smiles satisfied about the aches he feels in all the right places. Yeah, it was a hot night with a lot of good sex. Now is time to get some sleep. 

Hopefully it will happen tonight. 

He pulls on some briefs and turns towards his bed. He almost jumps when he sees Sauli sitting there. He has only his briefs on and Adam lets his eyes slide over his bare chest. Very tempting… 

Then he focuses again. 

“Sauli, what are you doing here?”

\---- 

Sauli shrugs and leans back onto his elbows, his chest even more present to Adam’s hungry eyes. 

“I don’t know, you tell me? I mean it’s _your_ dream?”

Adam looks at Sauli in confusion. “My dream?”

Sauli sits upright again. “Yup. Seems like you wanted me to be here, so…” He gets up and walks towards Adam. “But something tells me, it’s not about sex, is it?” 

Adam sighs and walks around Sauli to sit down on his bed. “I just had… wait is it ok to tell you that I just got laid?” 

Sauli smiles. “Was it any good?” 

\---- 

Adam grins and Sauli giggles. 

“You know, we broke up, so it’s kinda normal, that we move on.” 

Adam looks at Sauli with wide eyes: “So you also had…” He stops himself.

Sauli shrugs. “Again: this is your dream, so if you say I haven’t, then I was celibate.” 

Adam nods. “Yes, I prefer to think that.” 

Sauli sits down beside Adam. “So, do you know why you dream about me being here in your bedroom, almost naked?” 

Adam sighs and puts his face into his hands. He quietly mumbles something behind his fingers. Sauli pulls them gently away. “What?” 

\----

Adam sighs again and closes his eyes. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I enjoy being single again. It’s pretty easy to get some ass these days.” 

He stops again to take a deep breath. 

“It’s just, the aftermath is just… it feels wrong.”

Sauli looks at him carefully. “Why so?”

Adam is tempted to close his eyes, but he doesn’t. “I think I miss you.” 

Sauli smiles at that. 

“I guess I just miss the afterglow with you. Don’t get me wrong. I don’t want them to stay. I want them to leave as soon as possible. They have to go.”

\----

Sauli puts his hands on Adam’s shoulders. “This is your dream. What do you want?” 

Adam looks into Sauli’s eyes. “I want to hold you in my arms. Just breathe with you. I want to fall asleep with you while you whisper all those Finnish words into my ear. I really want to finally sleep again.” 

Sauli pushes Adam on the bed. 

“Then you’ll get just that.” 

Adam pulls Sauli close and falls asleep while Sauli strokes his hair and talks Finnish to him. 

When Adam wakes up, he smiles at the dream, but his heart aches. Just a bit. 


End file.
